degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-26466087-20140503164057
This is probably really unpopular, but I loved Adore Delano the moment she walked into the work room. I didn't know her prior to season 6 of Drag Race (the only queens I know at the top of my head who haven't been on are Vicky Vox and Mayhem Miller should be on though). I did briefly remember Danny Noriega appearing on AI, but I don't think I paid attention to him that much. But seriously, she walked into the room and I was like "Okay, I love you." Then she said she was a Libra and I was like "Okay, you're my new favorite." (I'm basically obsessed with zodiac for those who don't know...but if you know me, you should probably know that.) Adore did badly on the first challenge, but I couldn't help but love her (and I actually liked her look, although I do agree that it was poorly executed and the dress wasn't so great). And on her second challenge...well, she wasn't too great on that, either. I think she assigned the roles too quickly without considering other queen's feelings first. I think if she was a little more considerate, then Vivacious would do better. BenDeLeCreme did the best on that challenge for their team though. And Adore's acting wasn't bad, just the roles that she gave everyone. (But April's take on a butch lesbian wasn't that bad, tbh. She just was a little bit over-the-top. I found her performance quite hilarious.) In episode four, she was AMAZING. I honestly thought she won the challenge (although Courtney was phenomenal as well). Her voice is SO beautiful. Her performance was spectucular and gave me chills. The length of her dress was pretty odd with her shins partially showing, but her comment ("But I had to wear it because it's see-through, and I wanted to show my bod-ayyy.") in reply to that was hilarious. Plus, I really loved her look. Her Snatch Game performance of Anna Nicole Smith was SO spot on. I was crying at her accent. I honestly feel like she could've won the challenge there (although Bianca and DeLa were slightly more funny and I feel like DeLa's win was well deserved). The next challenge was awesome! Adore's rap was the best, undoubtedly. She really deserved to win it. She might've had to try three times, but she was confident in herself. She took the challenge very seriously. The makeup comericial challenge was also really good. She had to be the typical high school "mean girl," and she NAILED IT! Her character reminded me of a lot of snobby girls in my school. I think that she and Laganja worked so well with each other. Her comedy performance was okay but not as good as some of the other queens. However, I could really feel her when she got emotional and wanted to know if she truly deserved to be in the competition (and not solely because of her charm and personality). The next two challenges weren't so great for her. She really fucked up big time with the interview for Chaz and Georgia. I mean...after someone says that they grew up during the Great Depression, "Party!" and "Oh, that's so cool" aren't the best (or most appropriate) responses. In fact, she sounded a bit insensitive. Then with the drag wedding...Well, she wasn't wrong about her drag daughter looking like the Bride of Chucky (in fact, I was subconsiously thinking that before she said it). But regardless, she turned it out in both lip syncs. In the "Vibeology" lip sync, she was the first (and only) person in the competition to successfully beat Trinity at a lip sync. Trinity did a great job herself, but Adore was REALLY fierce. That is probably my fourth favorite lip sync of the show. And in the one to "Think," she SLAYED Joslyn in that. Joslyn did okay, but Adore really took the cake. She was channeling Aretha Franklin, and I loved it when she took her shoes off and started dancing without them. The thing she did with her wig was also clever. The next episode was an AMAZING come back for her. I knew she'd be the underdog and prevail in that challenge. I think what was so hard for her with making the dresses was her ADD and her mind having so many ideas at once that she wasn't able to make come to life. Regardless, she did it. She won the challenge. I think she was the only queen that had all three looks nailed. I was so fucking proud when she won the challenge. <333 I can't wait until next time. I REALLY hope she wins. If she doesn't win for some reason, then I think Bianca should. But I really want (and need) Adore to take the crown.